


Uncle-Niece Time

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crazy Hair, Fluff, Hannibal being not so proper, Hannibal forgot his manners, Hannibal is not so apposed to being called Hanni, M/M, Mischa Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will and Hannibal are uncles, Will has pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal and Will babysit Mischa's daughter hillarity ensues





	Uncle-Niece Time

Mischa dropped Andrea off with Hannibal and Will do that her and her husband could go out for their anniversary. Hannibal greeted them at the door with the biggest grin Will had ever seen. Andrea practically jumped into Hannibal's arms and have him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Uncle Hanni!"

Mischa laughed at the four year old's nickname for her big brother and handed over her bag, "I'll be back in a few hours, Andrea make sure your uncle behaves himself."

Andrea have her mom a kiss, "I've got him under control momma."

Mischa snorted and kissed them both on the cheek before walking out the door. Hannibal sat Andrea on the floor and she looked at Will with furrowed eyebrows. She tapped on Hannibal's side and motioned for him to come closer. Hannibal crouched down to her level, "Yes, princess?"

"Who's he?" Andrea whispered. Hannibal smiled, "Oh, yes, how rude of me! Andrea this is my boyfriend Will. Will this is my niece Andrea."

Andrea walked over to Will like she was inspecting him, "You have pretty eyes."

Will smiled at her, "Thank you very much."

Hannibal smiled at them both, "How about we eat dinner?"

"Yes, please!" Will and Andrea smiled at the same time.

-+-+-

After dinner Hannibal sat on the floor while Andrea stood behind him putting random ponytails, braids, and clips in his hair. Will sat next to her handing her small bands and hair clips when she requested them. Will laughed when she finished with Hannibal and told him that he looked adorable. In reality he looked like a barber shop exploded on his head. She tapped on Hannibal's shoulder, "Tag your it!"

Hannibal climbed to his feet and tapped Will, "Uncle Will's it!"

Will pushed himself off the floor and took off after them both. Andrea hid in a pile of blanket and tried to stifle her giggles. Will looked around the room, "Where could that tricky Andrea be?"

Another giggle. Will picked up a blanket, "I think I found her!"

"Oh no," She whispered. Will pulled the blanket off her and began tickling her sides, "Uncle Hanni! Help! He's tickling me!"

Hannibal appeared next to him and helped Will tickle her.

"I give up! I give up!" She whined. Hannibal and Will stopped tickling her and laughed as she pouted at them. Will smirked, "How about we all go down stairs and watch that new movie you were telling us about during dinner?"

-+-+-

About an hour later,

Mischa opened the door and was greeted by the cutest thing she'd seen in years; Hannibal was stretched out across the large sofa with his hair still mostly "styled"- as Andrea called it- and one arm hanging off the sofa. Andrea was laying on his chest curled up in his jacket and Will was wedged between Hannibal and the sofa with one arm wrapped protectively around both of the Lecters. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them before rubbing her brothers shoulder, "Hannibal"

"Hm?" Hannibal yawned.

"We're here to pick up Andrea," Mischa smiled. Hannibal cracked one eye open, "Oh"

"Andrea, love, time to wake up. Your mom's here," Hannibal smiled at his half asleep niece.

"Do I gotta go Hanni?" Andrea whined. Hannibal looked over at his sister and she sighed, "I'll be back in the morning."

"Thank you momma," Andrea smiled and cuddled closer to her uncle. Mischa kissed her and walked out the door.


End file.
